


Как всегда

by Furimmer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ: резни клана Учиха не было, как и нападения Девятихвостого, Кушина всё ещё является джинчурики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как всегда

Сколько бы Саске не говорил, что торопится и что совсем не голоден, он не может устоять перед этой женщиной и остается на ужин с семьей Намикадзе-Узумаки. Минато и Наруто трещат без умолку, перебивают друг друга и громко смеются. Кушина улыбается, глядя на них, и Саске улыбается, глядя на неё, хотя сейчас ему хочется разреветься, как в детстве.

Влюбиться в мать лучшего друга, как же банально!

Но Саске продолжает улыбаться и кивать на глупые реплики друга. Кушина смеется, и Саске рад, что остался на ужин, хотя ему кусок в горло не лезет, но после всё равно нужно будет поблагодарить и сказать, что всё было вкусно, как всегда.

Как всегда Саске будет смотреть на эту женщину, следить за каждым её движением и сглатывать ком в горле, борясь с болезненным возбуждением. Как всегда Саске будет вежливо беседовать с её мужем о том, каким он видит будущее для себя и для Конохи и в это время думать о том, каким он видит своё будущее с Кушиной. Как всегда он будет смеяться над заявлением Наруто о том, что он станет Хокаге, и облизывать пересохшие губы, когда Кушина взъерошит его волосы.

Говорят, что люди неосознанно выбирают в свои возлюбленные людей, похожих на их родителей. Но разве у этой рыжеволосой взбалмошной женщины есть что-то общее с тихой и кроткой Микото? Когда Саске был совсем ребенком, он думал, что его жена будет такой красивой и изящной, как Микото, полностью посвятившая себя семье. Но сейчас Саске как всегда смотрит на яркую, эффектную, известную на всю Страну Огня нравом, женщину, которая до сих пор ходит на миссии, как рядовой шиноби, женщину, которая едва умеет готовить, у которой даже нет маникюра на руках, он думает, что то, о чём он мечтал в детстве, ему даром не нужно. Ему нужна эта далекая, чужая женщина, мать его лучшего друга, жена Четвертого Хокаге, сильная и беспощадная куноичи. Всё, это, наверное, конец для него.

И когда Саске уходит домой, она, как всегда целует его в щеку и взъерошивает волосы, и он, как всегда, думает о том, что ненавидит эту семью.


End file.
